In Our World
by scrambledup
Summary: Hermione gets a job to observe the Muggle community in the states. She thinks that she has some down time from work after the war and before she leaves, but then is asked to leave the next morning by Kingsley, the Minister of Magic. Will Hermione go to the US and do her job and learn more or will she stay in England with Ron and her friends and family? Future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Purpose

I have always felt that my purpose was to find out something new. If it can help one person, than I have completed my mission. I have always loved doing research, finding out new things, and sharing that information with anyone who cares, or doesn't care. The research trip that Kingsley is sending me on is something that I've always wanted to do. It is perfect for me. The only information I have been told is that I will be leaving at the beginning of next month and I will be there for as long as I need to be. My life is at a good pausing time right now. I just refreshed my parents memories and they have moved back to England, and I need a break from being a part of the 'Golden Trio'. Don't get me wrong, I do not regret anything that I have done, but I just need a break from being famous.

So this research: I am going to the United States of America, I'm not sure which state yet, to work in a Muggle environment to understand their working methods. Kingsley told me that I would be the best person to do this because I could keep our world hidden while taking data at the same time. I think that is accurate.

Ron and I are still together but he understands that I need a break from everything. Not from him, I love him dearly and don't want to leave, but he also understands my love of knowledge. I have never felt so lucky for that since I Ron and I have become official. He treats me like a queen. He helps me around my flat, he helps me cook and clean, he is my dream man. Since we left Hogwarts I got a job at the Ministry right away and Ron is taking some time off helping his Mum around the Burrow. He will begin his Auror training after the summer is over, at the beginning of September, when I am leaving. We have talked about the long distance, but we are going to try it out. I mean he will be in Auror training for at least a month depending on how it goes, so that will be less time to sit around. I do not like thinking about living without him and Harry. Whenever I want to talk to them, I can. I know I will have a fireplace for floo access wherever I will be staying, but it won't be the same. I love them both dearly.

As I walked into the Ministry for work this July morning, I realized that I would not be here for much longer. My routine would be totally different. I would not wake up, get my cup of tea, eat breakfast, figure out what I am going to wear (three times), etc. I may be able to do the same things where I live, but I won't travel through fireplaces. My point is, I will be out of the magical community, which is another reason Kingsley wanted me to do this. I have lived without magic, without even knowing that it existed, for more than half of my life. I can live easily without magic. It will just take some adjusting to. I took the lift up to my floor and walked straight into Kingsley's office. I do not even need to knock any more. Not with the position I have. It is nice, and I do not want to abuse it, but on mornings like this, we need to talk.

"Kingsley, we need to talk", I walked in and said.

"Yes Hermione? What is on your mind? I was actually going to call you in a few minutes."

"Oh about what?" I asked confused.

"Well we were going to have you begin in the American Ministry to adjust, but our time has been cut a bit short. You may need to start your job instantly. I am trying to get you one day in the American Ministry but I am not sure if that is do able", Kingsley replied hesitantly.

I was not very happy with this. I was suddenly in deep thought. So I go through the floo to my flat in the states, set everything up to make it home, and the next morning apply for a job. Well that did not seem very fair. This was a business trip. Wait, not even a trip. This was a business month or two. Who knows how long I would even be there?

"Ok Kingsley. I have the utmost respect for you and the American Minister. This research can wait one extra day considering we do not even know how long I am staying. This could be ongoing for two months to six months for all we know. I hate to put you in this position, but I demand to have one day with the American Ministry before I go applying", I replied.

Kingsley thought very hard for a moment, quickly jotting down notes. I hope it was to remember to contact the American Ministry. There has been a lot going on especially since the war just finished a month ago! I do not make many demands at work, but this is one I will not step down on.

Kingsley looked up at me and smiled. "I think I can make that work. I do understand why you are saying this and I completely agree with you but I just need to say the right words to make this work to our advantage. After all, this is not only research for us, but them also."

"Thank you so much!", I replied. After saying this, I realized that would mean that I would have to say goodbye to my friends and family tonight. My parents will miss me terribly, but at least they know that they have a daughter again. Plus, being in the muggle world, I can call them on the telephone anytime I want. But, that means- that means I have to say goodbye to Ron tonight. "Kinglsey wait. That means…", it took me a moment to absorb this news. "That means I need to say goodbye to everyone tonight."

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but I am afraid you are right. I never wanted to spring this on you so quickly without notice, I hope you know that.", Kingsley replied looking very torn about the decision he was just forced to make.

"I understand what you need to do. Can I take what I need out of my office and go start packing?", I asked hesitating to prepare to say goodbye to this world for who knows how long.

"Of course Hermione. Your office will be here waiting for you when you get back. If you need anything someone can floo to you or send it by owl. I know we will be in touch often. Thank you for everything you are doing. I know you will enjoy yourself and learn a lot.", Kingsley got up and walked toward me. I stood up and we were going to shake hands, then we hugged. It was not awkward at all considering he was my boss. It was very comforting to know that even though I am leaving tomorrow, I will always have support from him. We have fought side by side in the war in many near-death experiences, and that is a bond that can never be broken between people.

"Thank you for everything Kingsley. I will stop by the Department of Transportation and get my port key.", I said, getting into business mode.

"Good luck Hermione, I'll miss you."

"Bye Kingsley, thank you."

This would not have been anywhere near as hard if I was leaving in a month or two, or even a week. But tomorrow morning? That was just crazy for them to spring that on me like that.

A/N: So this is my first posted fic. What do you think so far? This will be a story where Ron is the good guy. I like Hermoine with other people, but I wanted to make one with Ron being amazing


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to office and packed a few things. I packed quills, parchment, a few pictures, and most of my books. I walked to the Department of Transportation and picked up my port key. I was hoping it would not be something dirty and thankfully it was not. My port key was a simple newspaper. I kept that tucked under my arm as not to get it mixed up with anything in my bag.

I walked around the Ministry to a few coworkers that I wanted to say goodbye to. I do not have many close friends that I care to tell. I know I will be back, I just don't know when, which will also be hard to tell people. I was finally ready to apparate back to my flat.

When I got there, I just stood in my living room. All I could think was, "What should I bring with me?" I guess the real question is what shouldn't I bring with me. I need work clothes, casual clothes, make up, toiletries, some books, and several other things. I know the house will already be furnished and supplied when I get there. That makes things a bit easier since I won't need towels, food, etc. It is only ten in the morning, and I have already left work to start packing. I decide to visit Ron at the Burrow. I will stop at my parents' house after they get home from work.

When I apparate to the front yard of the Burrow, it is a normal hot July morning. I hear Ron and Ginny yelling about why something is supposedly broken. I open the door and walk in with the happiest looking smile that I can put on my face. Ron and Ginny look up at me, and don't say anything for a moment. Then they both get big smiles on their faces and run over to me. I love the greeting I get whenever I come over. I said hello and did the usual greetings. I subtly whispered in Ron's ear, "Can we floo Harry and tell him to come over? I need to talk to you guys."

He stops moving and looks at me. "Yeah sure, come on." He got some floo powder and stuck his head in the fire place. I could hear him talking and hoping Harry would respond. I know I should probably tell Ron this alone first, but I will miss them both so much. Ron pulled his head out of the fireplace and got up. "He is on his way, I told him to meet us out front. Ginny, Mum, we'll be back!", he yelled back as we walked out the front door.

Harry showed up about a minute later looking like he just woke up. As we walked up a hill to sit at our usual spot to talk away from the house, they both looked at me with very confused faces.

"Everything is fine, I just got news at work that I need to share with you.", I reassured them. They definitely looked more calm after I said that. "You know that research I am supposed to do in the states in September?" They both nodded. "Well Kingsley pulled me into his office this morning and told me that I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning." I braced myself for the worst since I had no idea what their reactions would be.

"Well this isn't permanent or anything, you will be coming back in a few months right?", Ron asked, taking this way better than I expected him too.

"Yes of course. I was told six months maximum but anything could happen while I am over there. I won't say any definite time right now but you know I was preparing for at least next month."

"Hermione, are you allowed to have visitors while you are there?", Harry asked curiously.

"I really don't know, Harry. I didn't ask.", I looked at him, not understanding why he was asking. Then it dawned on me. Of course they would want to visit me! "Oh Harry! That's a great idea! Well firstly, I don't know if I will be staying in a house or apartment, second, I know I won't be able to have anyone before the first month is over because I need to stay focused and concentrate on the job." So many thoughts were racing through my mind. Of course Kingsley might say no, I can't have any visitors, even for a day if they apparate. But why not? If I have any days off before Ron goes to training I don't see why I couldn't show him around. Once I have worked there for a while I may even be able to introduce him to people.

Harry and Ron both looked excited. "Hermione I know you have to get permission and I hope everything goes well. I think that would be really fun to visit and see another country. You can still send owls right?", Ron asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Of course I can still send owls! Anyone who could be owling me must know to send it to my house, not work. I don't think that would go over very well if an owl flies through the office to me and expects food in return for a letter." We all laughed at various scenarios that could happen involving owl post. It was so nice sitting around like old times. After what seemed like minutes of sitting and laughing with my two best friends, Ginny walked up to us and sat down.

"Mind if I join?", she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I'm going to tell you now so you won't find out the same time as your mum. I am leaving for my research trip tomorrow morning. I just found out a few hours ago so I am saying goodbye and enjoying my last few hours here."

Ginny looked positively shocked. She also knew about my trip but I told her, like everyone else, that I would most likely be leaving in September. She got up and jumped into my arms hugging me so tightly. "Hermione who am I going to floo and talk to and hang out with some nights and …", Ginny just stared at me.

"Ginny calm down I'm just moving for about six months. It might end up being a little longer but you will be at Hogwarts by then. Besides, I can still use owl post as long as it is sent to my house and not work."

"Plus we might be able to visit her depending on how long she stays and how the job goes.", Harry said happily. Clearly he was excited about possibly visiting the United States.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is getting impatient. I need to tell her also." I said dreading the moment. Harry and Ginny began walking and Ron and I walked slowly next to each other holding hands.

"Hermione, look at me." Ron turned me around and we were standing in front of each other looking into each other's eyes. "I know this is sudden, and I know you wanted more time. I am so proud of you for doing what you need to do for your job. The whole time you are gone, I will be thinking about you and wishing you were here. I just want you to have fun and stay strong. I love you so much, I can't even put it into words. I will write you every day." He stopped talking when I started laughing. "What? What is so funny? What did I say?"

"Ron I'm sorry I'm laughing, I love you too. I am beyond happy that you feel this way, I was really worried you know." I became more serious. "If you write me every day I will have letters bursting out of my house! I also don't know what you would write since you will be staying around the Burrow for the next two months. Keep me updated with all the drama around here!" I said smiling.

"You know I will. I will write you when I feel like writing you, which may be twice a day." We both laughed. He kissed me very softly. I would miss this so much. We just enjoyed the moment that we had. We kissed for a wonderful couple minutes. Usually Harry or Ginny would have been sent out to get us for lunch, but I am guessing that they are giving us a moment. After looking into each other's eyes and just standing in his arms, we walked inside.

I told Mrs. Weasley the news during lunch. She was shocked but not as surprised as everyone else. Of course she did not want me to leave, heck I didn't want to leave so soon either. She said she would miss having me around to keep her company. Her, Ginny, and I had girls nights sometimes drinking tea and talking about books, boys, anything that the boys in the house wouldn't care about. She said that she would write to me also, which made me happy. The more I hear from home, the less homesick I will be. At least I will be busy and not being hunted down like during the war. I am so excited for this trip in so many ways to get my mind off of things. I just hope it goes the way I planned.

A/N: So here is Chapter 2! I already have a few more chapters written but based on opinions/reviews and where this story will go (still can't decide between 1 of 2 ways) I will post as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed at the Burrow for a couple more hours and spent time with my favorite people. I can't believe that I will go from seeing them three or four times a week to none at all for six months. I decided that it was time to go to my parent's house. I said goodbye to everyone and worked out details with Ron that he would stay at my flat for the night and see me off tomorrow. I apparated to my parents' house and landed on their front porch.

I realized that only my mother was home. I knew I was a little early, but I was glad that someone was home. I rang the doorbell. A few moments later I was face to face with my mum, who I have never been happier to see. I lived without them for almost 2 years, and it was mentally devastating. We hugged and she knew that I was there for a reason. We walked in the kitchen where she is already making tea.

"Hermione I love seeing you and I am glad you are here, but just tell me what you came to tell me", her mother said as she saw me fidgeting.

"Well Mum, you know that business trip that I was telling you about?" Her mother nodded. "I was supposed to leave in September. I found out this morning that I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning." I watched my mother's smile fade away.

"Hermione it feels like we just got back home. How long will you be there?"

"Well the trip is the same, just earlier than planned. Six months to start and we will see how it goes from there. Look Harry and Ron asked if they could visit, and I have to get permission for that. But Kingsley cannot say no to you visiting, or me coming home for a couple days as long as I can get off. You will see me. Also, we can write to each other. We can use my owl or regular post mail since I will be living in Muggle society." I felt a lot better at my realization that I will be able to talk to them and see them. "Mum I will also have a telephone! As long as we are willing to pay a bit extra for international calls I would love to talk to you and Dad every now and then!"

Mum laughed at my excitement. "Hermione of course! We want to stay in touch with you. Dad should be home in a while. I would love for you to stay for dinner but I assume you need to pack?"

"Yes I do. Trust me, if I wasn't going to see you or talk to you soon then I would stay longer, but I just wanted to tell you. Please tell Dad for me. I will call you as soon as I get my phone set up."

"Hermione, I am so proud of you" Mom looked at me with so much love. I know her and Dad are proud of me, it is just really nice to be reminded every now and then. I got up and hugged Mum so tight. It feels so much better knowing that they are here to stay and I can see them and talk to them whenever I need to. "Go ahead and get going dear. I know you have a lot to do. Please keep in touch".

"I will Mum, I promise. And you know how to get in touch with Harry and Ron if there is an emergency. I love you so much" I told her as I kissed her on the cheek. I turned around and started walking to the door. Mum and I just stood and really looked at each other for a moment. I never realized how much it would feel like leaving them again. We both smiled at the same time and said bye. I apparated back to my flat.

When I got back, I looked around my living room. I need to remember that I am not packing my life up and leaving, which is what I have been doing for the past year. Like I kept telling myself, I'm not leaving here forever, I'm going to learn temporarily.

A/N: So since I've posted the first 3 chapters in one day, I will not post the 4th until I have at least 3 reviews! They can say, awesome, keep up the good work, hey you should do this instead, I don't care. But I want to know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Our Last Night

**A/N: Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! So if you do not want to read about any Ron/Hermione lovin', then do not proceed. I really like how this chapter worked out. R&R!**

I floo-ed Ron and Harry and told them to come over whenever they were able to, no rush. I started putting some clothes, toiletries, and necessities into a suitcase. About fifteen minutes later I heard a pop downstairs.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out.

"I'm in my room, come on up!" I shouted back. Harry walked in and we instantly hugged. I didn't realize how much I will miss him. "Harry I will miss you guys so much. I just said goodbye to my Mum". I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I refused to let them fall when I knew they were going to be safe.

"Well, how did it go?"

"It was fine. Dad was still at work, but I will have a telephone, we can use the Muggle post, and I will have to be able to visit my parents or they can visit me. It was so hard because they just came back, and here I am leaving."

"Hermione look at me." I looked up at Harry who was looking at me in the big brother sort of way he does when he needs to. "Your Mum and Dad are so proud of you and you know that. Whether they are happy about what you did or not, you saved their lives and now you are doing what you have to do and want to do for work. This will be so exciting! Start thinking about the experiences you will have instead of what you are leaving here. You know we will all still be here with open arms when you get back." I didn't realize I was looking down at the bed. I looked up when he finished talking and saw his smiling face. That made me smile. I knew it was true and I would still be able to talk to people, and possibly visit.

"Thank you Harry. I know that's all true and I really am excited, it is just a lot to take in in 24 hours."

"I can imagine so. What can I help you pack?"

"Well do you know if Ron is coming? I was hoping we could have dinner tonight, just the three of us if you didn't have plans."

"I thought you and Ron were having dinner together." Harry looked really confused.

"Well he is staying after and spending the night but I would love for you to stay for a bit. I want to spend as much time with you as I can!"

"Ok I'll stay. Do you want me to pack anything, or start cooking?"

"Yeah help me pack some photos. The frames I have over the fireplace, I would love to bring with me. I don't want to start cooking until I know Ron is here." We packed and talked and laughed for the next half an hour. Time went by so fast, it felt like five minutes. Ron eventually got here and we started cooking. We ended up making a huge mess but having tons of fun preparing our meal.

After we ate and cleaned up, I really did not want to say goodbye to Harry.

"I really don't want to do this" I said as I ran into his arms.

"Hermione I love you so much, you will have so much fun and do so well, I know you will" he said as we looked at each other.

"Love you too, thank you for everything. I'll owl you or floo you once I get settled. Bye".

"Bye Hermione" Harry said as he apparated back. Right after he left I ran into Ron's arms. I know there has been a lot of hugging today, but I can't stand the thought of leaving.

"Hermione I am really surprised you are taking leaving this hard. I thought you would be over enthusiastic to start working and be packed already" Ron said surprised.

"Well I am mostly packed but our lives pretty much just got back to normal. I know working is normal for me. I know we've said a lot of goodbyes, but I'm not used to being the only one to say goodbye. Everyone will still be here while I will be the one who is away. It's hard saying all these goodbyes at once." I buried my face into his shirt and smelled his cologne. It smelled like Ron, which was the most comforting place to be, in his arms. We knew exactly what was going to be happening tonight. "Let's finish packing me up then we can relax and enjoy the rest of the night".

After packing up the rest of my flat, Ron and I ended up sitting on the couch. I looked up at him. He was looking at a picture that I left on the wall. It was him, Harry, and I. We were all smiling looking back at us and waving. Harry made a face at Ron then smiled back to the front.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Ron nervously.

"Us. It's been eight years since we've met, and we are still best friends. Harry is my best mate and you are my girlfriend. Who would've thought that's how everything would turn out?" Ron looked at me smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Harry really helped me earlier. I know you were busy but I needed to just get it out of my system and Harry was here. When I said bye to Mum earlier that was really hard on both of us. She just got back and everything is barely back to normal."

"Nothing here will change. You know that right? When we come and visit or you come and visit, whichever happens first, we will still be the same awesome friends" I laughed. Ron leaned down and kissed me. I know I was emotional, but it was one of the most gentle, loving kisses we have ever shared. Eventually things heated up a bit. Our kisses became more urgent. I felt him smiling against my lips. I smiled back. I love Ron so much. Eventually he kissed and sucked on my neck. I let out a moan. He kept kissing more urgently. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to my mouth. We must have devoured each other the way we were going.

I don't know when it happened, but somehow we ended up in my bedroom. Ok, I know he carried me but I could barely pay attention. We started pulling at each other's clothes to get them off.

"Stop" We were both breathing very heavily. "I want this to be as amazing as you do, but I really don't want to rush. I love you"

"I love you too, it's ok, we do whatever you want", Ron said as he leaned in and kissed me gently again. We kissed like that for a bit, calmly, nibbling on each other's lips. I love being held and feeling safe in Ron's arms. Eventually we were both laying down, me on top, just enjoying the feeling of each other's skin. I've never felt so relaxed and protected before. Even though I am leaving tomorrow to go into the unknown, I am dreading leaving this feeling; temporarily leaving Ron behind.

I started moaning once I felt his fingers moving lower down my body. We have only been this far once before, and it was pleasurable, but a little awkward for the both of us. This time, there was no awkwardness at all, only love and passion. I felt a hardness under my stomach as I moaned more and his fingers slid in me. I gave up on trying to hold it in. Ron and I were kissing the whole time, exploring each other's bodies with our available hands. I just couldn't get enough of him. I finally just let go, moaning as loud as I needed to.

"That's it Hermione, just let go", Ron encouraged. He probably could tell as much as me that I needed this. I kept letting go, until what felt like an eternity of pleasure, I came back down to Earth.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing, thank you. How can I ever repay you?" I asked as flirty as I could (which was probably not very sexy or anything).

"Oh I can think of some ways", Ron smiled back at me. Both of us were laying down and he was on top of me. From that moment on, that night was the most memorable night in our relationship thus far, and we slept in each other's arms until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ron woke up first. He realized he was still at Hermione's flat and stopped moving to look down at her still-sleeping form.

'I am the luckiest man on Earth', he thought to himself.

Just then a ringing sound started going off. Ron looked around as Hermione's eyes opened. Her wand was shaking and spinning around the night stand. Hermione's arm reached out to grab her wand and mutter an incantation. Ron was slightly disappointed that that moment did not last longer, but he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend next to him. Hermione turned her alarm off and stretched. She looked over at Ron and a beautiful morning smile took over her lips. Ron moved in to kiss her, and she happily responded.

"Oh no! I totally forgot I am leaving today!" I yelled, a bit too loud for that early in the morning.

"Well Sweetheart, you sure know how to ruin a moment", Ron smirked. "I forgot too, it feels like another normal morning where one of us spends the night."

"I know, and I don't like this feeling, even though I am incredibly excited to see where I am staying. My portkey is on the kitchen table."

"Hermione your kitchen table was completely cleared off last night when we got here. I only remember because we started cooking dinner right when I arrived last night."

"You're right", I responded, staring off into space. I couldn't shake the idea that something happened to it that was out of my control. It was 8:00 in the morning, and I was far from ready to leave my warm bed that happened to have my boyfriend in it, but this could just turn into a huge problem. I jumped out of bed, still not wearing anything, and ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, Rom was right. The kitchen table was completely empty. "Accio portkey!"

"Accio Hermione's portkey", Ron commanded. It was worth a shot. I ran into my room and grabbed the nearest sweat pants and a t-shirt. I ran back out to the living room and almost ran right into Ron.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Please keep looking for a simple newspaper. It is not going to be the Prophet, you will know something is different about it." I grabbed a handful of floo powder, and threw it in the fireplace as I yelled "Grimauld Place!" I felt my body spiraling through to the correct fireplace. My body was in fine condition to floo and focus on where I was going, but my mind on the other hand was in a state of panic.

"Harry! Harry I have a very important question!" I yelled as I ran through the living room and up the stairs. I knocked on his bedroom door, not opening it in case Ginny stayed over last night.

"Hermione?" Harry said groggily. I heard footsteps walking toward the door. It opened and his hair looked messier than ever. "Is everything alright? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The questions kept coming. He became more awake every question he asked.

"Harry, physically I am fine. But I can't find my portkey that is supposed to transport me to my new home in two hours. It was a simple newspaper. Not like the Prophet, you would know something was different. I put it on the kitchen table right when I got home. You came over not long after. Do you remember seeing it anywhere? Did you pick it up or move it?" Harry looked like he was carefully thinking before he spoke.

"Hermione I really don't remember seeing a newspaper. If it was different from the Prophet and I noticed that, I would have asked about it, especially if I had no clue what it was. Are you sure you put it on your kitchen table?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes Harry I am 100% positive. Ron is still there and I asked him to look everywhere he could think of in my flat. I came over to ask you since you arrived before Ron did last night. If he hasn't found it yet I will send my Patronus over to Kingsley", I said as I was still mentally retracing my steps from yesterday.

"Hermione you are a witch! Why don't you just apparate to the Ministry and tell him? Slow down and think logically!" Harry put his hands on my shoulders, which most definitely got my attention. I took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled, until I was more calm to respond.

"Harry, it's 7:00 in the morning. He usually isn't in until 8:00 or 8:30 at the latest. For all I know he is traveling and has a meeting. The other problem is that my portkey will be ready at 9:00. That is now in less than two hours. There is no way I will be able to apparate to a point to get into the Ministry, find Kingsley, if he is even there, and get a new one. I need to find him wherever he is fastest, so I will send my Patronus", I responded calmly.

I was so incredibly calm, while Harry still looked like he was figuring out everything I just said. I have to cut him some slack considering this was probably the last way he was expecting to wake up this morning.

"I am going to go back to my flat and see if Ron found it. Let me know if you think of anything. I am really sorry for waking you up, I just really can't miss this."

"'Mione you don't have to apologize. This wasn't exactly the way, or the time, I planned on waking up today but you needed help and I have no problem helping you. Take another deep breath, then you can start panicking again if Ron hasn't found anything", Harry said with a smile. I gave him a hug and started walking back down the stairs.

"Go back to sleep. I'll floo you when I get there safely!" I flooed back to my flat and didn't see Ron anywhere. Great, now I lost two things so far today. "Ron! Where are you?" Even though I should have walked around looking for him, I walked around my kitchen checking in every cabinet and drawer for that silly newspaper.

"In the bathroom 'Mione. You said look everywhere. I've already looked everywhere in the living room and bathroom, even under the fridge, nothing. What did Harry say?" Ron walked out of the bathroom and enveloped me in a hug.

"Sure enough, Harry was right. He said once I get back here I will go back into panic mode. He didn't remember any newspaper. Like you, he would have asked about it if he saw a paper that wasn't the Prophet that he didn't recognize." Ron's arms wrapped around me were literally keeping me grounded. I would have still been running around like a mad woman trying to find that newspaper if it weren't for him. I decided to take Harry's advice and take a deep breath. I inhaled deeply, and exhaled, feeling my shoulders relax.

"That's much better," Ron said as he felt me relax. "Now what is the next step of Mission Lost Portkey?"

I pulled out my wand and summoned my patronus. "Kingsley, my portkey disappeared. I have looked everywhere and can't find it. I have a little over an hour and a half before I am scheduled to depart." My otter flew away and I watched it until I couldn't see her anymore. I looked up at Ron. "Thank you for helping look. Sorry I just ran out like that. Harry was the first person I thought of since he got here right after I got home yesterday."

"I'm glad you thought of him. That makes perfect sense", Ron replied. "What else can you do while you are waiting for Kingsley's response?"

"Well I already have everything packed that I need. Can you please come over once a week or so and check to make sure everything is ok here? You know how to take the wards down."

"Of course sweetheart, whatever you need," Ron replied with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me which of course turned into way more than it should have. Next thing I know a ghost-like white lion is walking toward me.

"Hermione, I am on my way to my office immediately. I will stop by and get you another portkey on the way. Please floo to my office in about an hour, at 8:45, and you can leave from the Ministry", came Kingsley's deep voice. The lion leapt away and eventually disappeared.

"Wow, I never really imagined Kingsley's patronus would be a lion. It makes sense since he is such a leader, like the king of the jungle", Ron stated.

"His deep voice certainly fits the animal. So I have an hour until I leave. Want to relax for a bit?" I asked, hoping he would want to stay.

"Of course, anything with you, love."

8:45 came much quicker than we both hoped it would. It was 8:40 and I was hugging Ron as hard as I could ever remember.

"I'll miss you so much", I told him. There were tears starting to form in my eyes. 'This is nothing like the war', I thought to myself. I really don't have any reason to worry.

"I'll miss you too Hermione. Remember, you can always write to me. I'll certainly be writing you, probably right when I get back home", Ron replied.

"Well, I better get going, I don't want to be late." We shared one last kiss, which was so full of love. I still can't believe I have a boyfriend who loves me as much as Ron does. We both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Ron brushed his fingers across my cheeks and I closed my eyes to try and savor this moment. I started backing up toward my fireplace. I opened my eyes, got a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"I love you," we both said at the same time. That made both of us smile.

"Kingsley Shacklebot's office!" I yelled into the floo. Next time I opened my eyes Ron was gone, and the Minister of Magic was standing in front of me awaiting my arrival.

"Here, Hermione," Kingsley greeted me, handing me a shopping catalogue. Since this would be a one-time-use portkey, they weren't worried about how normal to make it look.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry to bother you this early, but I didn't know what to do and I know we are a bit crunched for time."

"Yes we are. So you know when you get there, you will go straight to the American Ministry to get all of your legal documents that will be needed to become employed,"

"Yes sir, that was the plan. I am so excited, and again, thank you for this opportunity Kingsley. I was wondering, may I have visitors, wherever I am living? I better have a fire place", I smiled at him, mentally crossing my fingers that I actually would be connected to the floo network.

"You may have visitors when you have a day off. However, if you could be productively working on a day off towards your goal, I expect you to take some time to do so. Whatever you do Hermione, stay safe and have fun. I know you will", the Minister smiled at me.

A/N: So I have two jobs in mind for Hermione, again, the story could go either way. Review or message me with ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! For those who don't know, I am a full time Kindergarten teacher. Unfortunately that does not include writing stories :-/ Kind of a fluff chapter, but interesting none the less. R & R

I stood In Kingsley's office for mere moments before the port key started glowing.

"Thank you Kingsley, for everything. Keep in touch!" That was the last thing I could say before I felt my body being sucked through space. It felt like minutes before my feet hit solid ground. I fell and ended up sitting on the floor.

'_I don't think I've traveled that far by portkey since the Quidditch World Cup, 4__th__ year'_, was all I could think. It took me a moment to take in my surroundings. It was a nice looking living room that had decent furniture and a fire place. A television was already mounted on the wall. That was a bit ironic considering I haven't watched a television program on my own free will since before I found out I was a witch. I got up to explore the rest of my new living arrangement.

I walked into a kitchen that was nice and roomy. No doubt it was fully stocked with supplies and food. In the room attached to the other side of the living room was one of the best things I've ever seen in my life; and trust me, I've seen a lot of things. I felt like a little kid in a candy store. I couldn't decide where to start. There was a library in this house! I stood there and did a little happy dance which just consisted of some hopping around and skipping past the shelves, skimming at some titles. No doubt, this was Kingsley's idea. I made a mental note to thank him whenever we were in contact. I had to have been in my library for at least ten minutes before I remembered what I was doing there.

'_What was Kingsley thinking, putting a library in my quarters when he wanted me to get work done? I may never leave this place!_' Really, he must have been insane. I left the library and walked back into the living room. I saw the front door and went out to see where I was. I walked out into what was actually a small front yard. I thought I would have been in a flat or something small and simple. '_I guess if people saw anyone apparate or heard the floo, that may not have gone over so well. Now I can put up my own wards and such, if there aren't already wards up._' I waved my wand a few times to figure out if there were already any wards. Sure enough, a spark flew off a tree next to the little fence at the front of property.

Figuring out what types of wards were up was a whole different story. That was an activity for when I had way more time. I turned around and looked at my little house in front of me. There was a small second story, and it occurred to me that I had never noticed a staircase. There was also a garage on the side. I also had not noticed another door that would lead to the garage. I walked back inside to the living room, and looked to the right. That was where the library was. All of a sudden there was a little wall with a door. It just appeared. _'What could be in this garage that makes it appear? Does it only appear for me?_' Question upon question popped up in my head. If I couldn't see this door, where is the send floor hidden? I don't know what is in the garage, so I did the only thing I could think of: open the door.

It was completely dark and I couldn't see anything. '_I hope they didn't get me a quality broomstick._' If Kingsley knew me well enough to put a library in my house, than I hope he knew me well enough not to give me broom for any sort of transportation. I took a step forward, officially crossing the line from the living room to the garage. A light turned on and a normal looking muggle car was sitting there. For one, the garage looked way smaller from the outside; like there was just enough room for a regular car. But not this garage, which most likely had many charms used on it. It was a small, metallic burnt-orange, hatchback sedan. I walked up to it and pulled the handle of driver side door. Nothing happened. The car was locked! If there were so many wards on this darn house, why did they keep the car locked?

I looked around the rest of the garage. The walls were bare. I walked back into the house assuming to find a key somewhere. First though, I want to see the upstairs. The entrance to the library was directly to my right, the living room in front of me, and there was no stair case anywhere to be found. I went through the living room back into the kitchen and looked on the table or any small drawers for maybe a key, some information, anything. What did I find? Nothing. I felt magic happening somewhere in the house. I turned around, and there was a stair case in front of the front door. I thought there was a wall there before, but that must have been there so the stair case could hide when needed. It wasn't very tall. I walked up the stairs to a fork. I could go left and go into a bathroom, or go right and go into my bedroom. I chose the bedroom.

I walked in and was so happy to see a simple, cozy, and homey bedroom ready for occupancy. I love my parent's house and my dormitory at Hogwarts, but I'm hoping this will be homey in a different way. I would love for this to be a calm and drama-free zone. I hope I never have to erase anyone's memories in this house, and I hope there are no wars or enemies coming to battle in this house. I want this to be my stress-free calm place where I can come to relax. The bed was against the left wall coming out towards the middle of the room and a bay window across from the door. That would most definitely be my reading nook where I will fall asleep most nights. I walked out of my bedroom across the hallway to the bathroom. This also must have had a charm on it, because there was no way a bathtub that big could fit in this house! There was a Jacuzzi tub, a small shower, a sink with plenty of counter space (they definitely knew a girl was living here!) and mirrors galore. I was incredibly excited to explore the finer details of this house!

Walking back downstairs, I realized that I was enjoying where I would be living so much that I forgot about my work. There was no specific time that I needed to get to the American Ministry but I didn't want to go before it got to be afternoon. I walked back into the kitchen and looked around, hoping for a clue.

"Kingsley, I know you must have helped design this to my liking but you couldn't leave me any clue?" I was talking to no body. I walked over the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. "Well, here goes nothing. North American Ministry of Magic!"

It took about twenty seconds to get to wherever I was going. I landed on my feet which was surprising for how fast I had been traveling. It was a huge building similar to the British Ministry, but brick compared to black marble. The hallway was practically deserted. I saw a clock on the wall that said it was almost four thirty in the morning. Well that would explain why the place was empty. I forgot about the time difference. If it was only a five hour difference, that means I was on the east side of the United States, otherwise it would have been six, seven, or eight hour difference. No matter what the time difference was, I was not looking forward to having to adjust to what muggles called 'jet lag'.

I must have stood there looking around for a few minutes, but it felt like an hour. Anyone who walked by probably thought I was crazy just standing there staring around. Eventually I snapped out of my trance I seemed to be in as someone walked by. This man seemed very powerful by the way he walked. He looked over at me and stopped.

"Hello ma'am. Do you need any assistance getting somewhere?" the man asked me.

"Um, yes, actually. I was wondering where I could find the Department of International Affairs?" Just looking at this man I realized he meant business. Because of that, he was very curious about who I was and what I wanted with the Department of International Affairs.

"Ah, the Department of International Affairs. Here, we call that the DIA. It is down quite a few hallways and floors up. I doubt anyone is here at this time." The man looked me up and down trying to figure out if I was supposed to be there or not. Could you blame me for being nervous?

"Isn't there always someone on call in certain departments? Well, never mind that. I will come back in a few hours when people are around. Thank you for your help." I started to turn back towards the fireplaces to find floo powder.

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking? It is rare that we get visitors with such accents off work hours."

"I am from the British Ministry here on business. I am sure it is rare, but here I am attempting to figure out where to go." I may have been running around in circles. This was getting a bit frustrating with this random man questioning my motives.

"Gerard Telace", the man held out his hand to shake mine. I accepted his hand and he bowed his head a bit in respect. "I can walk you to the DIA now so you can know where you are going later."

"Were you on your way somewhere yourself? It appeared that you were walking towards the floos just now." It seemed this Gerard was genuine in trying to help me. But I couldn't help but ask him anyway. I didn't want to interrupt him from going on his way. I got very confused vibes from him.

"I was, but I can spare a moment to help a new colleague, Ms…" he just looked at me, and waited for me to formally introduce myself.

"Ms. Granger. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me." I didn't feel rude at all, I felt skeptical. After the war that I just finished, I still trusted no one that I didn't already know. Gerard was just going to have to deal with my last name. Heck, the Ministry has that on file somewhere in this building anyway. It's not like I was one of the Golden Trio or anything.

"Ms. Granger. The pleasure is mine. Please, follow me." We started walking down a hallway that had sky lights in the ceiling. It was gorgeous. Unlike the British Ministry that was all underground.

"This is so nice having natural daylight come in. In the British Ministry it is all underground and there is no way we could have sky lights like that." I paused, realizing how complete and utterly stupid I sound. "So I know I'm a witch, but I just realized you said the DIA is a few hallways away and some floors up. So that is a charm isn't it?" I looked up at Mr. Telace who was smirking.

"I'm glad you thought of that Ms. Granger. You are correct, we are underground and that is a charm. There are parts of the Ministry that is at ground level and some above ground. There are spells that distract muggles if they look towards it so they won't notice anything out of the ordinary." Mr. Telace occasionally glancing over at me, was watching which hallways to turn in to. I could guarantee that when I came back later I would not be able to find my way to the DIA.

"Wow. That reminds me of Hogwarts."

"You attended Hogwarts? That only makes sense if you are from Britain. I've heard only great things about it, but- until the war…", Mr. Telace paused. It seemed that he didn't really know what to say next.

"Yes the war was incredibly difficult." I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know how much he knew about the war. I don't know what he has read, what he has heard, or anything. "I'm just glad those times are over and we can move forward." Mr. Telace looked at me, gaging my response.

"That is the best we can all do. Move on in the best way that we know how."

I was so glad that he did not realize who I was. I never thought about the fact that everyone in the wizarding world, no matter what part of that world, could and possibly would know who I was. Hermione Granger. One of the Golden Trio who helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. I really didn't know how I felt about that. Did I want Gerard to recognize me? No, no, definitely not. That meant I would have a lot of explaining to do to my first acquaintance. I wouldn't mind if a few people recognized me and asked a few questions, but I would have felt very awkward and uncomfortable if people fawned over me or pointed, took pictures, asked for autographs. I don't know if I could handle it. I don't know anyone here, there is no one I could talk to or hang out with.

I just realized that I have no idea what to do here.

A/N: Hermione's job and we hear from the family (blood related and not) coming up next!


	7. At the Ministry

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have read, thank you even more to those who have favorited/alerted, reviewed, or pm'ed! Just fyi, the address and city are completely made up. I'll keep the states as realistic as possible. Here is some more about what will be Hermione's personal life! Enjoy!

Gerard and I continued to make several turns through hallways.

"How do you remember your way around? It would take me months to learn my way through this maze." I continued trying to remember anything from my surroundings. There was a humored smirk on his face.

"Funny you should mention that, Ms. Granger. I have been working with the Ministry for a good number of years now. Knowledge comes with age."

_'So Gerard did not necessarily work _for_ the Ministry but definitely _with_ the Ministry. He certainly knows where he is going none the less.'_ I thought to myself.

We came to a slow walk. A sign lit up in front of us: 'Department of International Affairs'. It looked like a street sign, only it wasn't lit up but when we got about five yards away from it.

"Do all of the signs light up like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, they know where hall wanderers are going so they light up when you are about five yards away. You should see this place between eight and eight thirty when everyone is coming in to work. This place is lit up like New York City." Mr. Telace casually responded.

"Oh I've read about New York! I've never actually been there though. The city that never sleeps, right?" I genuinely smiled for the first time all morning. I felt more comfortable knowing about what Mr. Telace was talking about.

"Yes you are correct," he said smiling at me. "I know it is early but would you like to wait in the waiting room or return later?" Gerard seemed to guess my answer but offered anyway to be courteous.

"I will return later if that's all right. There is probably about three hours until everyone gets here." I was just going to explore my house a bit more. I would have loved to explore the American Ministry more but I know I would have gotten horribly lost. I know better than to wander around places that I don't need to be.

"Of course, Ms. Granger. Let's head back to the fireplaces."

It only took about five minutes to walk back. There was no way I would have remembered how to get there. Hopefully there will be guides at the front desk or something helpful during business hours. We finally got back to the main lobby.

"Well Ms. Granger, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mr. Telace looked sincere but appeared that he wanted to know more.

"Thank you so much for taking time out of your morning, Mr. Telace. I know this probably wasn't on your agenda for today," I said jokingly. "I'm really looking forward to getting started." As I said all of this, I slowly walked us over toward the fireplaces. As nice as Mr. Telace seems, I don't know who I'm telling this too.

"Not a problem at all. Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too," I replied. He wrapped that conversation up quickly. Probably because I had already grabbed a handful of floo powder. Gerard seemed to be watching me. I don't know if it was common courtesy to make sure I left ok or if he wanted to hear where I was going. Then it occurred to me: what do I say? I don't know the address of my new American home. I can't just say 'home' or it could take me to my parents' home, my flat in England, or the house here. I only stood there for about 10 seconds but it felt like a minute or more. I turned around to glimpse and see if Gerard was still there. Of course he was. I don't know if he sensed my nervousness or not. I threw the floo powder in and instantly the flames turned green. I stepped in, and shouted, "my American home!" Sure enough, I disappeared. It was much quicker to go from state to state than another country to a state. I fell out of the fire place and looked around. Thankfully, I ended up in the right place! I wouldn't have worried if I ended up in England. Worst case scenario I can get the address from Kingsley and apparate back.

What if I had ended up in someone else's home? '_Oh that would have been so embarrassing!_' Just to be safe, I looked around just to make sure it was my home. Yes, I saw my living room, my kitchen, and even the staircase was there too. I walked to the front door, opened it, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The house number was '12'. That made me smile thinking of number 12 Grimmauld Place. I wonder if Kingsley did that purposely too. I'd figure out the street later. I walked back inside and went into the kitchen. On the table were various small stacks or paper. I knew for a fact that they were not there when I first arrived this morning. I wonder if someone else was here to drop them off?

On top of the first stack was my ID card. It was also my driver's license. Hermione Granger. Thankfully my name was still the same. It's not like anyone in the muggle world will recognize my name. Next was my passport, I guess for extra means of identification. After that, my work visa and NI (National Insurance) cards. I picked up my license again and read the address: 12 Rule Street, Druber, VA. So I am living in Virginia. That doesn't mean that the Ministry is in Virginia though. Thanks to apparating and the floo network, you can work anywhere in the wizarding world. Whether you would want to or not is a different story.

Another small stack of paper consisted of a small stack of information booklets about various perks of the house. There was a computer or laptop somewhere since I just found a manual, there was some information about the car and the charms in the garage. There was a paper about the wards that were around the property. At the bottom of that paper it said, 'BURN AFTER YOU HAVE READ THIS!' I guess they want the wards to remain secret. I read over the paper one more time, and went out front. I looked around to make sure no one was staring at me. I assumed that there were wards against that too. I wonder if people could even see me? I made a small flame at the tip of my wand and watched the ashes fall to the ground. Once that was finished I went back inside. I still had about 3 hours before the Ministry even opened for business. I decided that I had forever to explore, so I went to the library, picked out a book, and laid down in bed to relax. Who knew when the next time I would get to do this?

**Somewhere in the UK**

"Sir, I got the portkey, but she still ended up arriving at her home in the states on time," a burley voice said.

"It is fine. I am glad you were successful in retrieving the portkey. She didn't even notice! That means that you were most successful in performing your duty, but she was just a quick problem solver. Nothing new there," a more commanding voice responded.

"Right you are, sir. So what will the next step be?"

"Well we can't do much until one, we know where she lives. Two, she figures out her plan. Remember, the file said there was no main plan for her to follow while visiting. It is much like work force and process here but muggles are so different in the technology they use, their everyday lives without magic, I still don't understand how they do it."

"Yes it is quite a stretch since we've been using it since we were able to." He thought about how he was half muggle born. So was the man he was working for, but he didn't act like it or acknowledge that side of the family was even related to him, let alone still shared a last name with him.

"Caleb, you have done well with this first task. We just need to be aware of Hermione's plans. I know today is her first day but we've had dreams for years. I don't care what anyone has done in the past. This could affect the whole world, muggle and wizarding worlds alike, from now on."

"I'm aware, as always. It's just a bit crazy to think that we could do everything that one powerful wizard could not do with a whole army following him." Caleb did not like thinking of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But who did? He didn't know it, but he would have been housed in Slytherin had he attended Hogwarts. Slytherins can still be egotistical, and selfish, but that didn't mean that Caleb wanted his whole normal life destroyed to have power.

"Oh Caleb, you need to be more convincing to your friends. They will help you if you present the information in the right light."

"Oh like lie to them to hurt some poor girl just trying to do some research and learn. I understand what you want to achieve, I really do. I just don't know if I want to give up my whole life to do so," Caleb hesitantly added. Caleb hadn't told his boss this, but he wanted to propose to his girlfriend soon. They were both wizards and had been together for almost five years. If this job went wrong and his boss got angry, both of their lives could go downhill from there. The whole wizarding world knew about the Harry Potter boy, whose parents were killed by a powerful wizard who caused the war. Caleb didn't want one of his children living without their parents because he made a bad decision. The only reason he had taken this job in the first place is because his boss gave reliable resources when he got hired and kind of twisted what his work would consist of. Caleb certainly wasn't told in the beginning that he would be stalking and stealing from a British witch temporarily abroad to fulfill his boss' newest plan. The pay was good which promised a future for him and Amelia. He just hoped it wasn't too late to ever say no.

I had fallen asleep for a bit while reading. Usually, that never happens but apparating and several floo trips really wore one out. It was almost nine o'clock so I decided to prepare to not get lost in the Ministry again.

I couldn't stop thinking about the book I picked from her library was about British versus North American lifestyles, wizard style of course. There were some muggle references in there but nothing elaborate. I had no idea there was even an author out there willing to write a whole book about a topic I thought would be quite small. There were much more differences than I thought. The education system was completely different. The government had similarities but there definitely obvious differences. In England we have a King and Queen, while in the states they have a President. I already knew that of course, but it just wasn't something that I thought about every day.

I freshened up and made sure I looked professional. After taking a few floo trips, one never looks their best. I decided to floo since I didn't know if they had a specific apparition point. I made a mental note to ask about that, especially since I didn't know the area. Wouldn't want to scare any muggles and cause a ruckus and need to obliviate. That definitely was not on my agenda for today.

I flooed back to the American Ministry and ended up in the same lobby I came out of before. A few hours sure made a difference as to how busy this place was. I guess it wasn't that different than the British Ministry in the morning once I thought about it. I stepped out of the fireplace and further into the lobby. The desk where I assumed receptionists or assistants of some sort would be, was not exactly what I had expected. There were a couple of witches at the desk helping people who looked just as lost as I did. There was some sort of electric looking machine to give people visitor's passes without dispensing it from anywhere. I went to get in the line. When it was finally my turn, a witch looked up and greeted me happily.

"Hello, how can I help you this morning?" she greeted.

"Good morning, my name is Hermione Granger. I have an appointment with the head of the DIA," I responded cheerfully. As helpful as Gerard seemed this morning, I was definitely relieved that this woman was not asking so many specific questions about why I was here. The witch smiled at me in a very comforting manner. I wonder if she knew who I was or if it was the accent. I'm sure they greet foreign visitors often but I know I still like hearing other accents.

"Not a problem dear. Here is your pass," she told me as the machine glowed green. A piece of paper appeared in my hand. It had my name on it, and my destination.

"Excuse me for taking up your time, I see you are busy. What exactly is this machine? I can't be running off of electricity because that wouldn't work properly in here but it looks just like an electronic machine used in the muggle world." I was beyond curious about how this thing worked.

"Oh I don't know much about it, but to my knowledge it was off of a muggle electronic machine but obviously doesn't work like one. I'm sorry I can't talk longer, but have a wonderful day Ms. Granger. Next!" she yelled to the next person in line.

That was very interesting to hear. I looked down at the piece of paper again. It wasn't a sticker, so I couldn't put it on my shirt like a name tag, but then again I don't think I would have wanted to do that even if I was supposed to. I just held it in my hands and began walking down the first hallway toward the DIA. Once I started walking and came to the first place I could turn, I stopped and looked around me. There were a bunch of other people walking towards me, clearly with somewhere to go.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the right direction to the DIA please?" I asked a wizard walking by.

"Look at your pass. It will get you to where you need to go", he responded. He never stopped walking while he was talking to me.

I brushed that thought aside and looked down at my pass. Sure enough there was a little green arrow pointing that I needed to keep going straight and not turn here. Did that man really think I had a clue? I know he had to have realized that I'm not a local. Oh well, at least I didn't have to keep asking people where to go. I kept walking straight until I saw a little arrow point right, so I turned right. I made about five more turns and remembered why I walked with Gerard this morning. No matter how suspicious he may have been, I recognized a statue and an office that I had passed. I decided this early morning was definitely not a waste.

I finally was in front of the door of the Department of International Affairs. I walked in and went to the secretary's desk. She looked extremely busy. I guess this would be a busy job to have if no one was helping her.

"Morning hon, how can I help you?" Her name plate on her desk said Zarah Sendles. She was very pretty with strawberry blond hair and was probably about my height. Another nice greeting.

"Good morning. My name is Hermione Granger. I have an appointment with the head of the department." It didn't even occur to me that I should know his name. Kingsley never left any paper or note at the house about where I would be going. I just knew that this was a joint project and I should go to the Department of International Affairs. Only logical, in my opinion.

"Oh yes! All you had to say was your name, dear. I was told to let you in instantly! Follow me." She turned around and yelled back behind a cubicle wall, "Hey can you keep an eye in front for me? An appointment is here, thanks!" There was a mumbled response back, but we were already around another corner. "Minister Reashe is very excited to meet you and get started", Zarah looked back at me and smiled as she was leading down a hallway.

"I'm glad to hear that. I am very excited to meet him, too, and get started", I replied.

"I hope you have enjoyed the US so far. How has your stay been?" Zarah asked.

"I arrived at my house around four in the morning, so I haven't been here very long." Zarah clearly didn't think about the time difference. I guess I wouldn't have either if I had kept living my every day life.

"Oh dear that is early! I hope you weren't sent here first thing, since no one would be here that early."

"I did stop by because it didn't occur to me either at first, but I just walked around and found the DIA and went back home. I didn't plan on staying until everyone got here." Zarah was very easy to talk to and very friendly. I'm glad I didn't have to worry about keeping her at arm's reach since she was one of my supervisor's receptionists. I think she will definitely be helpful in the long run.

"Oh well I'm glad you weren't stuck here for hours and had somewhere you could hopefully relax. How did you find the DIA, unless you have been here before? Here we are, Minister Reashe's office," Zarah didn't even let me answer any questions. She just knocked on the door, opened it, and let me walk in. "Nice meeting you Ms. Granger, enjoy your stay here!" Then she was gone. I was very curious if I mentioned I ran into Gerard Telace this morning if she knew of him and would have commented. Maybe I could have learned something about him.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, pleasure to finally meet you!" Minister Reashe walked around his desk and over to me to shake my hand. I shook his hand sturdily back and sat down in front of his desk. "Minister Shacklebolt has spoken incredibly highly of you and I look forward to seeing what you think of our working economy. It is not at its best of course but the muggles seem to be doing their best. I have been in constant contact with their President and keeping track of how this will affect everyone."

"Thank you for this opportunity, Minister Reashe. I hope I can accomplish more than what you and Minister Shacklebolt have hopes for. I have actually been reading some of your newspapers and reports to see what has been going on at a national level. Now that I know where I am living and such I can keep up with local news also. I am looking forward to getting started. What will the first steps be?" I asked curiously. I was excited to get started, but I didn't know what Minister Reashe had in mind for my first day.

"Well Ms. Granger, let's see what we've got here," he said as he took out a folder of papers about my assignment.

**A/N**: Review please! I believe that I know where I am going with the next part of the story but I am always open to reading your predictions that may be better than my ideas. It is winter break for me so hopefully another couple of chapters before school starts again!


	8. My Assignment

**A/N**: -Merry Christmas Eve! I hope everyone is having a great holiday so far!

-I am doing a tiny bit of switching POV's. I don't know if I will do this regularly or not, but just figured I'd give it a shot.

-A couple of people have reviewed or PM'ed me saying how I should make this a 'Ron cheats and isn't a good boyfriend' story. Just fyi, this story will stay a story where Ron is a great boyfriend. I love your ideas, don't get me wrong, but for this story in particular, I really want Ron to stay a great boyfriend.

-Review as always!

Minister Reashe opened the folder and flipped through a few papers.

"Ms. Granger, tell me a bit about yourself. I would love to know a bit about you since we will be working together for the next, well, at least few months."

"Excuse me for asking Minister, but are you the head of the DIA? I assumed it would be someone who worked for you but was in charge of the department," I asked, incredibly confused. When I arrived at the Ministry I had no idea who I would be meeting but that is a lot of work for a Minister of Magic if he is also the head of the Department of International Affairs.

"Oh goodness no! That would be way too much for one man to handle. My office has been moving around for various reasons over the past year. Obviously I control that but it is mainly to keep everyone on their toes and I like to know my employees. You were told to come to this department for obvious reasons, because you are working here from abroad. You would have met with me anyway upon your arrival this morning."

"Oh ok, well thank you. I was just curious. Anyway, I love learning new things, I love reading, I love teaching other people and sharing my knowledge. I'm assuming that you already know about the war and everything," I paused, trying to gauge his response. The first part was completely true. I always have loved learning new things, but I honestly didn't know exactly how much he knew about the war and more specifically, how much I have done.

"Yes I do know Ms. Granger. Literally everyone in the wizarding world knows about it no matter where in the world they are in. I'm sure you are aware that Voldemort had your previous Minister of Magic under the Imperious curse for a period of time?"

"Yes sir, I did know that."

"Well he was in contact with any other country he could be over that time to try to learn more information and see if he could take over any other countries' Ministries in the process. Of course Fudge and Scrimgeour would never have done that on their own, but Voldemort sure wanted to see if he could try. I know that you are very good friends with Harry Potter and you and Ron Weasley helped defeat Voldemort. I have heard about your travels and adventures over the years, which is why I was thinking to keep you in a more stereotypical day job rather than something adventurous and more time demanding. Unless that is what you wanted, of course."

"Minister I would love to have as normal of a muggle life as possible while working here. Of course I will use magic at home but at work I would love to have a low key but productive job. Did you have anything in mind? I will try my best at whatever you need though." Who knew what he was thinking. My mind was racing with possibilities. I could end up being a policewoman in the field. I think that would remind me too much of being on the run and the combat part of the war. It would be nice to work in an office or with a team of people doing something similar to me.

"Honestly, I was going to leave it up to you. I want you to think about regular, tax paying, average job that an American citizen would be happy to take. Obviously do something that you like, but I want you to go through the whole application process. I assume you have all of your paper work for working internationally?"

"Yes sir, I do. I have a question. Where are we exactly? I know I am living in Druber, Virginia but where is the North American Ministry located?"

"We are located in southern Virginia. We want to be somewhat near the muggle government headquarters also. We are not near a huge city but have apparition points and entrances just like your Ministry. That is why your floo ride wasn't incredibly long, but long enough to be on the other side of a state."

"That makes a lot more sense. Thank you. I look forward to exploring the area a bit."

"Oh, most definitely! Virginia has some touristy and historical areas that you could learn a lot from. I believe you will greatly enjoy the area. So this afternoon I would like you to start browsing for jobs whether it be in the newspaper, on the internet, or finding a job fair, it is up to you. I know you were provided with a computer at your home, do you know how to use the internet?" Minister Reashe looked at me like I may have no idea what that even was. He didn't look 100% sure himself.

"Yes Minister, I generally know how it works. I can look it up or call my parents if I have questions. Both my parents are muggles and use computers regularly at both work and home. If I need any more help I will contact you," I responded confidently. He looked very relieved to see that I did not need 'Internet-101' or any other assistance with muggle technology. "I am asking this just to make sure we are all on the same page. For the sake of the economy, are you ok with a retail job if that is all I can get right now or do you want me to try to get a job that is full time that offers benefits? I obviously cannot say that I went to university and have a degree or anything because I didn't. What do I put in the 'experience' and 'education' part of the application?"

"I'm glad you asked that Ms. Granger. Minister Shacklebolt and I have discussed that. We will say you have graduated from a local school here in Virginia and have your Bachelor's degree in Communications with a focus in International Affairs. We thought that could get you generally anywhere. Here is your paper work showing your education and experience," he said as he handed me a file folder with documents in it. I flipped through. There was my college degree, my transcripts (of course I had a perfect 4.0 GPA), and a few other papers that I would only use if needed.

"If I need any other information for these applications I will let you know. So if I am unable to get a regular full time job with benefits than shall I just get a simple retail job or keep applying until I get something?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. I would like you to keep a log of jobs as you apply to them. Be creative, but only do something that you will like. Of course we want to learn from your experience here but don't make yourself miserable," he told me. He did look genuinely concerned that I might throw myself into this project a little too much for the sake of the research.

"I appreciate that Minister, I will definitely keep that in mind while I am going through the application process. I will owl you and Minister Shackelbolt as I apply to jobs and we'll see what happens."

"That sounds great Ms. Granger. Please also feel free to contact Zarah with any questions. She is my receptionist who moves around with my office. She is the only other employee who knows fully about your situation here. We are both available any time of the day in the case of an emergency. In a few days' time as you get settled we will have two Aurors that will also be on call 24/7 for you during your time here. We just want to make sure you are safe and happy during this project after your past few years. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any questions."

"I do have one more that I can think of right now. I will constantly be looking for jobs while I am unemployed but on weekends if I still take some time to complete applications, may my boyfriend or my parents visit at some point? If not, I totally understand but they are all able to apparate with me and my boyfriend, Ron Weasley, will not use any magic if we are out in muggle society," I was hoping for a certain response but of course I would stay professional no matter what the Minister said.

"Of course, Ms. Granger, that should not be a problem. Just make sure, whoever comes and visits that no hint of magic is to be revealed anywhere in public. Otherwise these privileges will be taken away. I completely trust you Ms. Granger, I just need to say that to make sure we are both aware of the possible consequences," Minister Reashe said.

We took another few minutes to wrap up and have a few more casual words. He seemed like a very professional and nice man. Whenever I talked to Cornelius Fudge or Rufus Scrimgeour they certainly weren't this personable, polite, normal, and encouraging to do the right thing usually. I was actually looking forward to working with Minister Reashe. As I walked out of his office, I said good bye to Zarah who was writing on a piece of parchment.

"Oh good bye Ms. Granger, feel free to contact me if you have any questions!" She said as she flicked her wand to make a message fly through the office, past me, to deliver itself.

"Of course Zarah, thank you. Have a nice day," I said as I exited. Now to find my way back to the exit. I pulled my pass out of my pocket, hoping it would get me back to the main lobby. I took a couple steps forward and sure enough a little arrow pointing to the left lit up green. I followed its directions until I ended up in the lobby area. I walked over to the floos and grabbed a handful of floo powder. This time I felt much more comfortable since I knew where I would end up. "12 Rule Street!" I shouted into the fire place. That explained why it didn't take incredibly long to get home if I was just on the other side of the state.

I ended up standing in my living room. It was going on 11:00, so I still had the rest of the day to look for jobs and relax. I decided to send a quick message to Kingsley, just giving him an update.

_Dear Kingsley,_

_I just met with Minister Reashe. He seems very nice and I look forward to working with him during my stay here. Thank you for all the perks in the house, it is incredibly homey and I'm sure I will be completely comfortable here. I am supposed to keep a log of every job I apply to and keep him updated. I will keep you updated with the same information. Hope everything is going well. We'll be in touch._

_ Hermione Granger_

It just occurred to me that I don't know how to send a letter without an owl. As I walked around the kitchen I realized there was a cage on a side counter with the door open. I don't know where the owl went, but it must be around somewhere. I heard a faint 'whoooo' in the distance. I wondered how the owl was outside. I hoped there weren't any windows open even though the wards were probably harder to crack than Professor Snape's on his potions storage. The owl tapped on a window with its beak. I opened the window and it flew in and landed on the table. I didn't know if it already had a name or not but it was a big, dark brown owl with some light brown in its feathers. An absolutely beautiful animal.

"Hello, you. I hope you've had a bite to eat while you were outside." The owl hooted appreciatively, so I guess it would not be working on an empty stomach. "Take this to Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic in England. I know it's a long journey, but you can do it. See you when you get back!" I tied the letter to the owl's leg and off he went.

It occurred to me after the owl left that I should have written a letter to Ron first. Minister Reashe never said that I couldn't leave, and neither did Kingsley even though he didn't really give me many directions. Just to be safe, I figured I could just floo the Weasleys without actually going there. I was thinking about the time difference, and it was about 4:00 in the afternoon back home. I threw in some floo powder and stuck my head in. I yelled, "The Burrow!" and next thing I know, I was looking in their living room. I saw a very startled Ginny and George sitting in the living room.

"Gosh Hermione, you sure did give me a fright!" Ginny yelled, her hand covering her heart.

"I'm sorry, I just had a spare moment and wanted to say hi and check in. How is everything?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Good, nothing too new going on. I just left the store early today and stopped by," George said. "Mum is still a bit mopey since you officially left. But I see why since she'll be daughterless again once Ginny goes back to Hogwarts. The real question is how are you?"

"I'm good. I got settled in my house, I met the North American Minister of Magic who is very nice. I am going to start really looking for and applying for jobs this afternoon once I rest a bit. The time change is a bit different."

"That makes sense," Ginny responded. "I'm glad you are liking it so far. Let me go see if Ron is around. I'll be right back," she said as she walked away to go and find her older brother.

"Thanks Ginny! So George, how is the shop going?"

"Great! Sales are going well, I have a good staff, and I love what I do. I really can't complain," George said happily.

"Glad to hear it," I planned on asking George another question about the shop but I heard stomping in the background which I assumed to be my boyfriend.

"George can you give us a moment?" I heard Ron ask.

"Of course, mate. Good talking to you Hermione. Hopefully talk to you soon!"

"Bye George. Ron, oh love, how are you?" Seeing his face was so comforting. I know I saw him right before I left this morning but so much has gone on since then. I left a whole seven hours ago and I missed him terribly. I knew I needed some time away after all of the adventuring from the war but seeing my boyfriend's face, hearing his voice, and knowing he is here for me just made me feel so much better.

"I'm great now. I know it hasn't even been a full day yet, but I miss you. How is everything so far?"

"It's great! This whole process will be a lot more tedious and time consuming than I expected, but the North American Minister of Magic is very supportive. The good news is, he said as long as I still keep up with the work I am assigned than you can come visit on the weekends or whenever my schedule allows."

"Oh that's great! I can't wait to see where you are staying and everything. Hermione, are you truly happy with this?" Ron looked sincere when he asked. I know he just wants what is best for me, and working in another country for a minimum of six months is a big deal.

"Yes, I really am excited to get started. The time difference has just taken a toll on me. It is only 11:00 am here. I am going to need to take a little nap or go to bed early tonight to try to get on a regular schedule," I said as I yawned.

"Ok sweetheart. Well I'll let you go so you can go take nap or get to work, whatever you are going to do. Can I write you or can you not get owls?"

"Oh feel free to write me! It would be a nice change to not see work related papers. I'll tell you about my house next time we talk. My owl that was in my house when I got here I had already sent to Kingsley with a work message. I can't wait to talk to you again. I love you so much." I was getting a bit emotional. Since we started officially dating, we haven't been apart for more than a couple days. I know we will be able to talk but I do not know what my work schedule will be like. I'm just nervous about the unknown future.

"Ok, expect a letter from me at some point. I love you too. Have a good day."

"Bye Ron. Tell your parents I say hello," I said and I took my head out of the fireplace. It wasn't a long conversation but it was definitely a perk to be able to talk to the love of my life while I'm away.

I decided that I would call my parents later. I did have a muggle telephone but I have just written Kingsley, flooed Ron, and after this whole morning, I've been plain exhausted. I decided I would take a short nap so I wouldn't throw off my whole schedule. Overall, I was very happy with this new experience. I just hoped it would be a positive one so I could go back when I am finished and keep on with my life.

**Ron's POV**

"Ronald, who was that?" Mum asked as she walked into the living room. "Ginny and George both went elsewhere and I knew you were in here alone but heard other voices."

"Mum, Hermione just flooed. She says hi by the way. She is doing well so far but is tired because of the time change so we didn't talk very long. I'm just glad she's happy," I replied honestly.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it! Will she come and visit soon or can we go and visit her? I do hope we get to see her before the whole project is over in what could be six whole months. Goodness that is a long time."

"I know, Mum, tell me about it. She said one weekends as long as she is still fulfilling her job requirements than she may have visitors and could probably come visit but we'll see what job she gets first. It's going to be so weird without her around all the time," I looked up at Mum. I knew I still lived at home even after graduating, but I was leaving for training in a couple months anyway. I thought I would have had all this time with Hermione until I left. But now she is gone before me and I am the one left with nothing to do.

"Ronald, you are doing a great thing by letting her get away for a bit and live her dream. You know how she feels about research, learning new things, and helping others get the job done. You two are so in love and I feel so proud to have watched your relationship grow as strong as it is. I've loved her like a daughter since before you two were dating. I know you two will work it out no matter what you have to do. It will be hard, but you can do it," Mum looked at me wisely.

"I know Mum. Thank you. I have no doubts that Hermione will excel beyond expectations with this project. It's just hard knowing I may not see her for months. I love her more than you know. But thank you. I plan on staying by her side and supporting her no matter what she does," I said as Mum got up and started to fold laundry.

"Good for you Ronald. This is why your father and I are so proud of you."

I am so glad I turned everything around. I know I am still stubborn, hard headed at times, even goofy, but I can be serious when I need to and I have a full time job to train for in a little over a month. That time will fly by. I am so proud that the love of my life gets the opportunity to work her dream, than come back to me and we can officially start our lives together.

**A/N**: Ok I need ideas about companies that are made up for the story but they will be what Hermione is told to write down for her previous work experience. Clearly she will not have actually worked in these muggle work places, but my thought is that Kingsley and Minister Reashe need to be prepared with information to give Hermione. Go!


	9. Exploring

**A/N**: I hope everyone who celebrates had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! So just to get this over with, I have been getting a few hate reviews. That is totally fine if you don't like it. I don't expect everyone to like it, but please understand that writing is not my life, it is just a hobby that I think is fun. I definitely appreciate the constructive criticism that I have received and hope you like this chapter

PS. I am not a specialist in international research as you will find out, but I did the best I can!

-I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested or knows someone who is interested, PM me please!

**Hermione's POV**

I enjoyed the rest of my afternoon playing around with my laptop. I remembered some things from when Mum and Dad let me play on their computers over the summers that I have home from Hogwarts but I had a lot to learn. Most of that I did that afternoon: just clicking about and learning the new versions of software that used to be so familiar to me. I wasn't worried about actually looking for jobs until tomorrow since I was still mentally preparing myself to adjust to the muggle life style.

After I spoke with Ron that afternoon, I wondered if we could really last six months. I would hopefully see him a minimum of once a month, and we could talk every day whether it be by floo or by owl. Besides, he would be leaving for training in a little over a month and would be completely busy himself. I know we had a rough patch of our friendship while we were hunting for horcruxes, but I am so glad we patched things up. When I am with him, wrapped up in his arms, I just feel complete. I feel safe and protected. That is what every girl wants to feel when they fall in love, isn't it?

There was so much going through my head about my relationship with Ron. I love where we are now, the timing of this job just couldn't have been more poorly timed. Once I got an owl back from Kinglsey, I would write him asking why I had to leave just now, and I couldn't leave when planned. Oh well, I was here now so might as well be productive.

I woke up at five in the morning, probably because I fell asleep so early. This schedule would take adjusting to. I knew it was from the time difference, but it was hard none the less.

My favorite part about applying for jobs was being able to work in my pajamas. I looked at the calendar and it was officially August 1st. I ate breakfast and started the job search. I found a bunch of jobs I could at least apply to, but decided to only do a couple per day. I have at least six months here, and they told me not to go crazy. I decided to take the afternoon to drive around the city and see what was near my house.

First thing I did was make an email account and add it to my resume, which Kingsley and Minister Reashe already had mostly completed for me. I don't know who made it, but they sure did make an accurate resume that showcased my talents.

The first job I applied for was a position for a company that specialized in international research. They got in contact with other countries (their museums, research companies like this one, etc.) to gather information for an online database that a lot of colleges and professionals use for journal articles, etc. The position was for contact personnel. I was a bit bummed that it wasn't for a research position but hey, everyone starts somewhere.

I applied for another job that was a basic position at a local library. I don't think this was the job that Kingsley or Minister Reashe really had in mind, but I will cross that bridge when I get there since it just sounds so much fun.

Each job asked for previous work experience. This morning on the table I found a paper defining precisely that. Again, it was kind of creepy knowing someone was in my house overnight even though they were delivering something helpful, but I know it was the Ministry doing their job and keeping me on my toes. I made a mental note to include that in my next letter to Kingsley. My previous work experience consisted of an internship at my college library, a temporary research position with one of my college professors, and a secretary for a company that focused around international affairs. They did not do the same things that this company did, but it was something with banking apparently. There were some names and contacts on the bottom of the paper so I can answer any questions that my future employers ask me.

Once I was finished applying for the jobs, I wrote a letter to Minister Reashe citing the two jobs that I applied for this morning. I also jotted a quick letter to Kingsley. I got ready for my day around the city. Once I found the car key in a kitchen drawer, I went out to the garage. It was nice knowing that I had a car, a way of transportation to get around this place. I was very excited to explore somewhere completely new to me and learn about somewhere other than where I have been for the past seven years. I love it back home, but this is really the beginning of a new chapter for me. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I had never been so thankful that Dad insist that I at least learn how to drive! I found the garage door opener on the sun shade and closed the door as I backed out the driveway. I had no plan of where to go, but I did want to start out slow since I haven't driven in a while. Definitely no highways today!

I drove through a few neighborhoods, found a more main-looking road. I turned right onto that road, and passed what must be the local elementary school. I turned around and went the other way on the main road and found some little shopping centers. There was a grocery store, a few restaurants, a bank, a clothing shop, and a few other things. Over the course of my drive, I passed another school that was most likely a middle or high school, a few sports fields, a park, and some more shops. This really seemed to be a nice area. I pulled into the parking lot at the park and decided to walk around some.

I followed the sidewalk past the playground where little kids were yelling and running around. I remembered those days, being free and innocent, having no idea there was a magical world. These little ones have no idea there was a huge magical war. They probably don't even know that their country was at war. The memories of my parents playing with me at the park down the street from our house when I was little came flooding back to me. I remember one memory in particular. My dad would jump off the swing, and I would always ask him to do it from a higher point each time. One day he was talking on his phone and turned around for a moment, so I tried to jump off my swing. It wasn't that high, but it was too high for a four year old. So I landed flat on my face. I cried at first, but then we both ended up laughing the whole walk home. I shook my head laughing and continued walking on the path.

Eventually I walked towards a lake that looked so peaceful on this hot summer day. The geese and ducks were walking and swimming around, kids were throwing bread or rocks into the water, and there were trees in perfect spots above some benches strategically placed around the lake. I found a bench to sit on and relax for a few minutes. I just watched the peaceful water. All of a sudden a dog ran up to me. It wasn't a huge dog thankfully, but he had a ball in his mouth and clearly wanted me to pet him.

"Hey little guy, you want to play? Where is your owner?" I asked the dog. Obviously I knew it wouldn't answer back, but it had incredibly soft fur.

"I'm sorry about that! Dash, come here!" a man called, jogging over to where I was sitting. Dash started to walk away from me but then came back so I would pet him more. "Ma'am I am so sorry, I-" he paused as we looked at each other. "Ms. Granger, fancy seeing you here." It was none other than Mr. Telace, the man from the Ministry yesterday.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Telace, how are you? Dash is quite a cutie," I responded, still surprised to see the wizard.

"I'm good. Dash doesn't usually run off like that, especially during fetch. How are you doing? I assume you found the DIA again successfully?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much. I've gotten started on my assignment and am taking a small break this afternoon, exploring the area. So do you live around here in the neighborhood? I didn't know how many wizards and witches lived in the area near the Ministry," I asked curiously. I wasn't trying to pry or find out where he lived or anything, but I was genuinely interested in the demographic of the area; magical versus non-magical.

"Yes I do live around here. Not too far. There are a lot of witches and wizards scattered around. The only reason it is a little more complicated is because of the housing market. The economy over here isn't nearly as stable as yours right now. Do you know what your assignment will be yet?" he asked while he was petting Dash.

"I'm currently searching for a job in muggle society for a research project. I've already applied to a couple today so I'm just relaxing and exploring. It looks like I've found the right place," I said still trying not to give out my whole project. Now that I've seen him outside of the Ministry, he seems like he is living a normal life; a guy playing with his dog. I did notice that he doesn't wear a wedding ring. I wonder what his story is?

"You definitely have. There are some gorgeous areas around here. Thompson Park is one of the most popular parks in the area. Were you looking for anywhere in particular or just driving around the area?"

"Just driving around for today, at least. I won't need to make any shopping trips for a week or so. I just need to focus on job hunting for the mean time. Will I see you around the Ministry at all?" I asked, wondering if I would be seeing him anymore.

"Possibly. I work in Ministry Operations, so I just make sure the building and employees are up and running the right way. I'll be around. Will I see you around?" he asked.

"I'm honestly not sure what my schedule will be so as of now, probably not. It was good seeing you again though," I said.

"You too. Good luck with your job hunting. Come on Dash, let's go!" he yelled enthusiastically. Dash looked at me, then turned around and ran after Gerard.

He really did seem genuinely nice. I was happy knowing where he worked. At least that wasn't a mystery any more. That could also explain why he was there at four in the morning the other day. Who knows what he was responsible for at that time, but it makes sense.

I walked around the rest of the park and decided to go back home. When I got in the car I pointed my wand up to the screen right below the dash board and said, "Go home". Instantly, the gps route came up to get back to my house. I love the muggle technology that's been developed over the years, but I definitely understand why some people wouldn't want to take the time to manually put in all the information. The car told me how to get back home. I decided to stay in for dinner that night and make something simple.

I had watched TV plenty of times, but I've never had my own that was this nice. It was at least a 42 inch flat screen. I pressed the power button. Thankfully there was a list of channels and the applicable numbers. I channel-surfed for a bit while I was eating dinner. I heard a tapping noise on the other side of the house. I looked over and there was an owl with a scroll attached to its leg. I got up to let the owl in and he went over to my plate, pecking at whatever was left. I walked back over to get the letter. I smiled as I realized it was from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ How are you love? I hope you are enjoying your job and whatever it is you are doing over there. I miss you so much. I hope this letter gets to you. The owl is from Hogwarts and since he just dropped off Ginny's letter I figured I could send him on a detour. Feel free to send him back if you don't have any other means of communication. I can't wait to hear back from you._

_ Did you ask Kingsley when you can have visitors? I can't wait to see you. Mainly I just hope you are happy and working hard, as always._

_ Harry has been back and forth between here and Grimauld Place, but what's new there. Ginny is good. She isn't sure how she feels about going back to Hogwarts but she'll figure it out closer to the time when she sees who else is going back. Mum is still trying to figure out what to do with herself since it's only the three of us here every day and Dad is still working his crazy hours. Nothing new or interesting here._

_ I started my internship today but I will tell you more about that when we talk in person. Tell me about your job! If there is any way that we can talk other than owls that would be great since it takes them so long to fly the distance._

_ I'll say it over and over again, I can't wait to see you, or just talk to you. Stay happy and keep learning. I love you so much, Ron._

It was all I could do but smile. He was so sweet to me. I know he is probably bored out of his mind waiting for training to start, but he seemed to be keeping his head on straight for the time being at least. I hope Mrs. Weasley wasn't going out of her mind if Ron was being too hard headed about something. I decided once I finished eating, I would floo the Weasleys and hopefully talk to Ron for a bit.

A bit later after eating, doing the dishes, and channel-surfing some more, I threw a handful of floo powder into the fire place and stuck my head in. "The Burrow!" I yelled, then their living room was in front of me. No one was there. I had no idea if anyone was even home.

"Hello! Anyone home?" I yelled, wondering if I would have to try again later.

"Mum, someone is calling from the floo!" Ginny yelled from upstairs.

"Oh hold on, hold on," I heard Mrs. Weasley walking around upstairs trying to get downstairs to see what was going on.

"Hermione is that you?" I heard Ron from the kitchen.

"Yes it is! Come in and talk to me already!" I called, laughing. Everyone knew that someone was calling from the floo but no one came to see who it was. Typical lazy Ron and Ginny.

"Hey love! How are you?" Ron walked into the living room from the kitchen with a big smile on his face. That just made me melt inside knowing that the love of my life was as happy to see me as I was him.

"I'm good, just finished dinner. I'm sorry it's so late. I just got your owl and figured I would see if anyone was still up."

"Oh Hermione, dear! How are you? I'm so glad you decided to pop in, literally!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the living room. She was in her night gown already.

"I'm good Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry it's so late, I hope I didn't wake anyone," I said really feeling bad now. I honestly did forget about the time change but when I first saw the living room, plenty of lights were still on so I wasn't too worried about no one being up.

"Oh no dear, not at all, we are just glad to talk to you."

"Ginny will be so mad she missed talking to you," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Well she could have come down. She heard me call, whether she knew it was me or not," I said. I knew I would talk to Ginny and Harry at some point, so I wasn't too worried. "How is everything, hon? Are you actually doing anything yet?" I asked Ron, hoping he wasn't just doing nothing around the house.

"I am working part time as an intern right now in the Auror Department. Before training begins, they always have the future trainees intern in the department to get an idea of what it will be like and to get all of the easy work out of the way. It would be full time but since the war there are so many of us who applied to be an auror that they are only making us intern part time," Ron explained, very professionally.

"Oh that's so exciting, you are finally getting started! Did you already start, or are you starting soon?"

"I started today and will be working half a day every other day. The week before training, I will be working full time to get prepped and make sure all my paperwork is in, blah blah blah. Just going through the motions," Ron continued.

"That's so great Ron, I am so proud of you! Are you working with anyone we know?" I asked. I certainly know what it's like to have no idea what's going on at a new job. I didn't know anyone when I first got here. At least he knows where he is going in the same country he lived in.

"Harry is obviously there too, but we are working different shifts. We are going to training together so we will be working together the week before training and then go to training together. I was really excited for this morning until all I did was some paper sorting for some receptionist."

"Well I'm glad you'll be with Harry for a bit. You have to start somewhere. All I am doing is applying to jobs right now, so I just have to sort through things and get everything straightened out. Ginny has got to be bored out of her mind around the house without anyone there now," I said, worried about what trouble she was getting into. I was happy when Mrs. Weasley responded so positively.

"Oh no, she is fine. When Ron isn't here, Harry is, and when Harry isn't here, Ron is. She has been a great help around the house and a couple of friends from school will be coming over for an afternoon or so next week. She has also been going to the joke shop to help George. He won't admit it, but I know that he appreciates the company who understands what he is going through. She seems to like helping him and going there to get out of the house for a bit. I can't say that I blame her," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I'm just glad she's getting out. You'll know if something is wrong Mrs. Weasley, there is nothing to worry about. I will let you all know when I can have visitors and you can take turns visiting and seeing what the US is like. The area I live in is really quite nice. Very calm and peaceful. I explored a bit today and found some shops and a very nice park I can go for walks in," I explained happily.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you are settling so well. Please keep me posted," Ron said as he yawned. "Sweetheart, you know I could talk to you forever but I need to get some sleep. I love you so much," Ron said, smiling down at me.

"Good night Hermione, it was nice talking to you. I will leave you two alone for goodnights then," Mrs. Weasley said as she got up and walked away.

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley. I love you too Ron. I am so happy you are doing well at work, even if it was just your first half day. I can't wait to talk to you again."

"Goodnight love, talk to you later," Ron said.

"Goodnight," I said and got out of the fireplace. I still had a little while before I had to go to bed so I decided to read and take this time to relish in my happiness of the night.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, R&R as always!


End file.
